


Skating Coach

by SongficSenpai



Series: Yuri!!! On ICE Songfic [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach - Freeform, Love, Something Rotten!, Song Parody, Songfic, Vikturi, right hand man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: This songfic starts with Viktor asking Yuuri to let him be his coach & Yurio's interjections. It will then move on to Viktor's feelings about Yuuri (with some reminders from the last episode).The original song is "Right Hand Man" from Something Rotten!





	1. Skating Coach

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! On ICE or Something Rotten! in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This songfic is about Viktor asking Yuuri to let him be his coach & Yurio's interjections. 
> 
> The original song is "Right Hand Man" from Something Rotten!

**Skating Coach**

Viktor: Since you’re having skating trouble,

 I have come to teach you how to bring you out

Help you with the things you lack,

I’ll choreograph your routines,

You’re what I care about

Think of me as your best fan, cheering you and helping you grow

More than a competitior, Yuuri,

When you feel the pressure, Yuuri

Let me be your skating coach

 

Yurio: But you promised me.

You’d help me.

 

Viktor: Ohhhhh, I forgot that one…

Yuuri, looking to the Grand Prix, we can aim for a gold medal, and that’s what you’ll get

Yurio: Don’t forget about me

Viktor: I’ll be everything you need

So please do not say no to me

I know you can win gold

Yes, I could just be your rival

Keep pining every time I see you

Although just being acquaintances

That would be terrible Yuuri

Let me be your skating coach

 

Yuuri: Do you really want to be my coach Viktor?

Yurio: Shut up pork cutlet

Yuuri: Okay

 

Viktor: You are better than they think

Don’t go thinking you aren’t good

I’m ready to be your coach

Since your career’s a bit rough

So since I’m taking a year off

Yurio: No you’re not

Yuri: Wait you are?!?!

Yurio: No he will skate

Viktor: But I won’t skate

Yurio: But you will skate

Viktor: Yuuri

Yurio: Viktor

Viktor: Please

Yurio: VIKTOR

Viktor: Let me be your coach Yuuri

Yurio: Can you keep your promise? Please

Viktor: Yuuri please just say yes

And just let me use my skills, To teach you the skills you need and get you recognition

Yurio: He’s not that good

Viktor: Don’t put my Yuuri down

Just let me train you I am a five time world champ, a good skater, Yuuri

Know that I will be there for you

When you need me at competition

 

There’s no chance that you will loose

You’re my skater, I’m your coach

Yurio he’s not a pig

Can you just let me stay with you

I’ll tell you that I love you

Please be my skater

I’ll really show you how to skate

 

Yurio: You are crazy Viktor

Viktor: I’m going to teach you guys programs

Yuuri, I’m your coach

Just let me do it

I will be your coach

Starting now alright

Let me be your skating coach

 

Let me be your skating … coach


	2. Skating Coach (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This songfic focuses on Viktor's feelings about Yuuri (with some reminders from the last episode) and his expression of them to Yurio.
> 
> The original song is "Right Hand Man (Reprise)" from Something Rotten!

**Skating Coach (Reprise)**

Viktor: What makes me so willing to help him?

You do realize that you know, as I know.

 

If there’s anyone who deserves,

To win gold at the prix final,

Then it would be him

He is what skating does lack,

Yet he is so fragile inside,

He really loves the sport.

 

He’s not the best but he tries hard,

Yurio, you know he’s stolen my heart,

And I know that though you’re rough

You really do care for him too

And we are like family

And that’s why I am his Skating Coach

 

Please make him stay a skater

Maybe you can show him how much you care here

 

Yurio: Ok, I’ll win

Viktor: Good, and I’m sure you’ll get your message through with your skating

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to read the rest of the songfics in this series if you liked this one.


End file.
